Flitter
by Manigault
Summary: Very short. One chapter. Sara/Gris focus :)


By: Manigault 

Disclaimer: These characters belong to CBS, Atlantic-Alliance Productions, and Anthony Zuicker. I intend no copyright infringement and write for strictly entertainment purposes only. 

Archive: Go ahead, if you like.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was an emotionally draining case for each of them. Worse, in that the perpetrator walked due to insufficient evidence. Sara was taking it hard as she often did, and this concerned Catherine who walked beside her to the parking lot.   
"Sara," Catherine paused at her friends car, making a hasty decision. Grissom would be furious. "Why don't you come with me to have dinner at Grissoms."   
This drew Saras' attention, and surprise flickered in her weary eyes. "You are having dinner with Grissom?"   
Catherine could have kicked herself. Of course Sara would wonder at that statement, jumping to all sorts of conclusions and wondering why Gil had never invited her. With a heavy sigh, Catherine motioned towards her car. "Ride with me, Sara, and we can talk. It's past due at any rate."   
Sara closed her own car door, curiosity warring with her anger and frustration from the lost case. She climbed in beside Catherine who pulled the visor down to block the afternoon sun, then turned the key in the ignition. They were both tired, lingering way past their normal schedule to run over and over the evidence they had collected, to no avail. Thankfully, they had the evening off and could catch up on their rest. She glanced sideways at Sara, who was patiently waiting for her to say what she would.   
"Gil and I are close friends. Period. We go back a long ways." Catherine began, sparing another quick look at the now relieved face beside her. "Gil is comfortable with me being in his place because I'm not a risk to his orderly life. I'm no threat, you know what I mean?"   
"He thinks that I'm a threat?"   
Saras tone was reflective, doubtful. Catherine did not reply, it wasn't necessary because Sara knew the truth. After several minutes of silence, Sara finally asked. "Won't Grissom be mad that you brought me along?"   
"He'll get over it."   
They drove in silence, each contemplating Grissom reaction. Catherine smiled to herself, the man needed his tidy world shaken every now and then. 

A grim Sara stood behind Catherine as she rang the bell on Grissoms door waiting for the ax to fall. The door swung open and he stood there, enigmatic as ever, concerned when he spoke.   
"How are you? I know it was a tough case." He had spoken with Jim Brass when he arrived home that morning, then later when he spoke with Catherine and invited her over. "How is Sara taking it?"   
"Ask her yourself." Catherine stepped aside to reveal Sara, who gave a little wave and a half smile.   
"Hi, Gris."   
They watched as he blinked rapidly, then shot Catherine an accusatory look before looking back at Sara.   
"Sara." Grissom recovered from the shock of seeing her standing outside his door when he had just been thinking of her, and stepped back to open the door wider. "Come in. I have dinner almost ready."   
Sara felt the urge to run back to her car and go home to hide for a few hours. Only her car wasn't here and she was not one to cower in her apartment. She followed Catherine inside, averting her eyes from the blue ones staring her down. Glancing about the sterile room she thought of how it fit him with it's lack of clutter and straightforward appearance. Turning back, she looked into his eyes. "If you would like for me to leave, Gris, I won't be offended. I don't want to intrude on your evening."   
Grissom processed her words and offered no clue to what he was thinking. "It's just dinner." He looked over at Catherine and wondered what she had told Sara, if she had made it clear that it _was_ just dinner. Catherine caught the question in his eyes and raised her eyebrows. Ignoring this exchange, Sara rubbed her arms, and looked at the wall behind him. A multitude of butterfly species adorned the walls and she focused on these, tuning all tension in the room out. Grissom watched her for a few minutes before turning to Catherine for an explanation. Defending her actions, Catherine spoke just loud enough for him to hear.   
"I was very concerned for her, Gil. You know how emotionally involved Sara can become with the victim and this was no exception. You were not there to chase her into the parking lot and calm her down and I didn't think she should be alone."   
Grissom listened without saying a word. He couldn't deny her reasoning even if he disagreed with that comment about him not being there. His gaze fastened on Saras back as she surveyed his collection. What was she thinking? Resisting the urge no longer, he walked over to stand beside her, asking gently. "Are you okay, Sara?" When she didn't respond, he touched her elbow. "Sara? Did you hear me?"   
"I heard you." Sara replied. She pointed to one of the butterflies. "That is beautiful. One of the most exquisite species I've seen."   
Grissom followed her finger and nodded. "It is rare. I have another one in my bed-" He broke off and withdrew his hand. "Dinner is ready." He gave a slight shrug, adding. "If I had known you were coming I could have made something without meat, besides the salad."   
The tingle of his fingers still on her elbow, Sara joined Catherine at the table where plates were arranged, salad bowls neatly placed beside them.   
"Salad is fine." Sara assured him, noting the marinated chicken on the other two plates. As they ate, Grissom spoke of his trip to a beetle race, each woman listening, one with amusement, the other fascinated. Sara asked pointed questions and Grissom lost himself in recapping the triumphant race where one of his beetles was in the top three. Neither one noticed as Catherine slipped from the table to use the phone. She hid her smug grin when she tapped Grissom on the shoulder. "I need to pick Lindsay up from her friends. Will you drive Sara to get her car?"   
Tension crept back as Grissom stared hard at Catherine. Sara put her fork beside her plate and made to stand. "You can drop me off on your way, can't you Catherine?"   
"Well, it is on the other side of town-" Her voice trailed off.   
"I'll drive Sara home after dinner." Grissom intercepted. Catherine was out the door before either could change their mind. The door clicked shut and they were left staring at one another. Sara broke the silence with a soft laugh.   
"You didn't count on your evening turning out like this, did you, Gris?"   
"No." Grissom smiled back. "If you are still hungry I could make something that is, um, meatless?"   
"That's okay." Sara sipped her wine. "I"m not that hungry anyway."   
Picking up his own glass, Gil took a sip of wine then suggested, hesitantly. "If you would like to see that rare species of butterfly you were admiring then I could show you."   
"The one in your bedroom?" Saras' smile reached her eyes and Grissom nodded. "That sounds intriguing."   
They left the table, Sara following Grissom from the room. 

Fini   
  
  
  



End file.
